Dodo l'enfant do
by Matteic
Summary: Ne vous fiez pas au titre ridicule, je n'en ai pas d'autre. Un oneshot sur GREG, une histoire de prise d'otages qui s'annonce assez mal, mais qui finit bien. Pas ma première fic mais mon premier CSI...


Disclaimer : Les Experts – CSI appartiennent à Jerry Bruckheimer et à CBS.

A/N : Apparemment, traduire des (excellentes) fics ne me suffit pas. Je dois aussi écrire la mienne. Juste un one shot sur Greg (comme par hasard). Bonne lecture !

* * *

****

Dodo, l'enfant do

Gil Grissom s'était rarement senti aussi inutile.

Il se tenait avec le reste de l'équipe sur le parking devant leur bureau. En fait, pas _toute_ l'équipe ; il manquait Greg. Il était enfermé dans l'immeuble avec la presque totalité de l'équipe de jour et trois preneurs d'otages.

Lorsque Brass avait téléphoné à Grissom pour le prévenir, un peu après 4 heures, son premier réflexe avait été d'appeler son équipe. Tous avaient répondu, avec différents degrés d'ensommeillement, sauf Greg. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés sur le parking, où ils avaient trouvé une ruche. Sans laisser à Grissom le temps de dire que Greg était introuvable, Brass l'avait emmené vers une ambulance où il avait trouvé un des membres de l'équipe de jour, une compresse appuyée sur son arcade sourcilière, qui lui expliqua que trois hommes armés et cagoulés étaient entrés un peu après 3h30. Il s'était planqué derrière un bureau pour les entendre parler d'un crime non élucidé correctement et avait réussi à sortir.

" Sanders est dans l'immeuble. " dit-il en regardant Grissom. " Il est arrivé vers 2 heures. Ça a même fait pas mal gueuler Ecklie et Tom – notre technicien – mais ils ont réussi à se partager le labo. Sanders a dit qu'il avait du boulot. "

Grissom se répertoria rapidement leurs affaires en cours. Deux meurtres dont un avec viol, un cambriolage, une noyade dans une piscine. Ils soupçonnaient la belle-mère d'avoir versé du poison dans l'eau, et Greg devait analyser le liquide. Un réservoir de 250 litres avait été amené à l'immeuble. Greg était à la fois effaré et aux anges.

" J'ai vu tout le monde partir vers la salle de repos. Sanders n'y était pas. Je ne sais pas où il peut être. "

* * *

La situation semblait parfaitement bloquée. Des snipers avaient pris position sur les immeubles alentours, mais les rideaux et les stores masquaient toute activité à l'intérieur. Quelques caméras pouvaient être atteintes de l'extérieur, mais elles avaient toutes reçu une bonne couche de peinture noire. Brass tentait de retenir l'équipe d'assaut. Grissom tournait en rond comme un fauve en cage. Warrick fixait l'immeuble comme s'il espérait qu'un pan de mur allait subitement s'ouvrir et leur libérer le passage. Catherine avait pris part aux négociations envers l'équipe d'assaut. Sara, assise par terre, la tête entre les mains, essayait de réfréner son angoisse et de réfléchir à ce qui avait pu se passer. Nick regardait le technicien de la police essayer d'établir une communication avec l'intérieur du bâtiment. Tous les numéros qu'il avait appelés sonnaient dans le vide. Inlassablement, il essayait de nouveau. Plusieurs téléphones durent être débranchés car les lignes furent déclarées injoignables.

Enfin, au quatrième passage, le visage du technicien s'éclaira, et il leur fit signe de se rapprocher.

" J'ai quelque chose. " chuchota-t-il. " Personne n'a décroché, mais j'entends ce qui se passe. Je vais augmenter le volume. "

Il tripota quelques boutons et tout le monde se rapprocha des haut-parleurs.

" Alors, ça vient ? "

" On cherche ! "

" Toi, le gros, ces empreintes, ça avance ? "

Bon, Greg n'était pas dans la pièce. La discussion continua un moment. Le gars de l'équipe de jour put identifier toutes les voix, à l'exception de trois, et rien ne sembla indiquer que Greg fût dans la pièce. D'après ce qu'ils entendaient, les trois preneurs d'otages cherchaient des preuves sur un meurtre. Ils avaient amené des photos, des vêtements. Apparemment, le mort était le père d'un des trois, et la mort avait été déclarée accidentelle.

" Et c'est nous qu'ils ont choisis pour enquêter. " soupira le gars de l'équipe de jour.

Il y eut soudain un bruit étrange de l'autre côté de la ligne.

" Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? "

" On aurait dit une explosion... "

Les haut-parleurs retransmirent des jurons, puis des quintes de toux.

" Du gaz ! " beugla un des preneurs d'otages. " Ils ont balancé les lacrymos ! "

Grissom et Brass interrogèrent du regard le commandant de l'équipe d'assaut, qui secoua la tête. Ça ne venait pas de lui. Le visage de Grissom s'éclaira.

" Greg. "

" Quoi ? "

" Greg ne s'est pas fait prendre. Il a réussi à créer un gaz soporifique avec le matériel du labo. "

" C'est possible ? " demanda Sara.

" A son niveau, ça ne pose aucun problème. "

Après quelques minutes, les voix et les toux s'éteignirent. Tous les occupants de l'immeuble avaient perdu connaissance.

" Vous pensez qu'on peut entrer ? " demanda Brass.

" Il nous faut des tenues de protection. " dit Grissom. Je ne sais pas quelle substance Greg a créée et nous ne devons pas risquer une contamination. "

Les services des produits toxiques livrèrent des combinaisons étanches avec bouteilles d'air comprimé et système de communication. Grissom insista pour entrer ; Warrick, Nick, Sara et Catherine le suivirent comme un seul homme. Après avoir enfilé leurs combinaisons, et passé autour de leur taille des ceintures pourvues de sacs bourrés de matériel, ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble. Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes en silence dans le bâtiment désert et arrivèrent à la porte du service, entièrement vitrée, comme les parois de leurs bureaux. Tout le tour de la porte avec été recouvert d'adhésif et de morceaux de tissu, pour assurer une étanchéité parfaite. A travers la porte, ils virent, écrite sur le sol avec une bombe de peinture, une série de lettres et de chiffres.

Au ton de Grissom, Nick pensa qu'il avait prononcé un juron mais, en y réfléchissant, c'était un nom scientifique fourchu et barbare.

" Quoi ? "

" Un gaz soporifique puissant, très volatil, qu'un laboratoire de Los Angeles a découvert il y a quelques semaines. Il agit en diminuant l'absorption d'oxygène par les globules rouges et provoque donc l'évanouissement. Tant qu'il reste du produit dans l'air, la victime ne peut se réveiller. "

" Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand on ouvrira ? Le gaz va s'échapper. "

" Greg a probablement obstrué toutes les ouvertures. Avec une seule porte ouverte, il n'y aura que peu de circulation d'air. En allant vite, nous pourrons sécuriser les lieux avant que quiconque se réveille. Par ailleurs, Greg a sûrement pensé à ça et nous pouvons nous attendre à un produit très puissant. "

Ils prirent des couteaux et des pieds de biche dans leurs poches et commencèrent à arracher l'isolant posé par Greg.

Les épaisseurs de tissu et d'adhésif cédèrent sous leurs attaques conjuguées. Sara souleva un grand lambeau de tissu jaune moutarde avec des palmiers.

" Ce n'est pas le tissu de la chemise de Greg ? "

Ils regardèrent tous et reconnurent le motif. Près de l'endroit où elle avait trouvé la chemise, Sara détacha une moitié de T-shirt.

" Il a dû se retrouver à court de tissu. "

" Probablement. " dit Grissom d'une voix sombre.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

" Le gaz peut pénétrer par la peau. Si Greg n'a plus de chemise, il risque d'être surexposé. Nous devons nous occuper de lui en priorité, l'emmener dehors, il doit être mis sous oxygène. Dépêchons-nous. "

La radio de Grissom grésilla.

" Ici Brass, on vous a entendus. Une ambulance se tient prête pour Sanders. Ils se mettent près de la porte. "

" Reçu, merci. "

La porte put enfin être ouverte et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de repos, regardant partout, cherchant la silhouette mince de Greg. Les bureaux baignaient dans un silence surnaturel. En arrivant près de la salle de repos, ils trouvèrent par terre un objet étrange, que Grissom plaça aussitôt en sécurité, ainsi qu'un homme effondré par terre, une arme à la main. Ils lui mirent des menottes, ainsi qu'aux deux autres dans la salle de repos.

" Ici Grissom, le bâtiment est sécurisé. "

" Les combinaisons supplémentaires viennent d'arriver. Combien de victimes ? "

" Huit avec les preneurs d'otage, aucun ne semble blessé. "

" Et Sanders ? "

" On le cherche. "

Sans regard supplémentaire pour Ecklie, Grissom repartit dans le couloir. Greg devait être dans les parages. Bien qu'il n'eût pas disposé de beaucoup de temps pour observer l'engin trouvé par terre, il était à peu près sûr que c'était une petite bombe à gaz. Greg l'avait amenée et déclenchée, et une fois que le gaz avait été libéré, il n'avait pu aller loin. Il devait s'être mis à l'abri, au cas où un des preneurs d'otages serait sorti ; il pouvait être dans un des bureaux. Sur son ordre, tous se mirent à chercher. La deuxième porte fut la bonne.

Grissom se précipita dans la pièce, suivi par Sara et Nick. Greg était allongé sur le dos au milieu d'un des laboratoires de chimie, torse nu, inerte, les bras balancés au-dessus de la tête. Il s'était allongé sur le dos car il savait qu'il respirerait mieux ainsi, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver un point d'appui pour une position semi-assise. S'il avait eu une main sur la poitrine, cela aurait pu indiquer une douleur ; il avait dû s'effondrer avant. Le sédatif avait détendu ses muscles, il était impossible de savoir dans quelles conditions il avait perdu connaissance.

" Mon Dieu, il est maigre ! " s'exclama Sara en s'agenouillant à côté de Grissom.

Grissom n'avait jeté qu'un rapide coup d'œil avant de se concentrer sur le visage de Greg, soulevant ses paupières, regardant ses gencives, mais il convint sans difficulté. Greg était honnêtement musclé, mais maigre, avec des côtes saillantes. Malgré cette maigreur, ils pouvaient tout juste voir sa poitrine se soulever. Juste sous ses côtes, ils pouvaient voir son cœur tenter de battre régulièrement, et échouer.

" Nick, emmène-le dehors. " ordonna Grissom après un dernier regard aux yeux révulsés de Greg et à ses paupières trop pâles. " Partez tout de suite à l'hôpital. Je vous retrouverai là-bas. Vous connaissez son dossier médical ? "

" Dans les grandes lignes. " dit Nick en glissant un bras sous les épaules et les jambes de Greg et le soulevant.

" Je l'amènerai. "

Nick sortit du bâtiment en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans sa combinaison. Greg était totalement inerte dans ses bras, et il ne sentait pas son poids. Il l'allongea sur la civière et grimpa dans l'ambulance.

* * *

Après avoir supervisé l'évacuation des otages et des preneurs d'otages, trouvé dans le labo de Greg le plan du bâtiment pour l'équipe des produits toxiques, et trouvé le dossier médical de Greg et des autres dans son bureau et celui d'Ecklie, Grissom partit pour l'hôpital. Aucune des neuf personnes n'était blessée, les plus vaillants commençaient même à émerger. Pour Greg, il faudrait un peu plus de temps ; ils l'avaient placé sous surveillance. Tous allaient rester à l'hôpital au moins 24 heures.

Grissom transmit les dossiers aux médecins qui avaient pris les patients en charge, puis il libéra Nick. Leurs bureaux n'étant pas utilisables, ils étaient tous en congé jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Nick lui fit jurer d'appeler à la moindre nouvelle et partit rejoindre les autres. Grissom alla s'asseoir au chevet de Greg, après avoir tiré le rideau autour du lit pour un peu plus de tranquillité.

Le technicien – CSI junior avait une mine épouvantable, pâle, les yeux cernés, les traits tirés. La lumière crue de l'hôpital accentuait ces marques de fatigue. Le médecin avait demandé avec insistance s'il dormait assez. Il n'avait rien dit à propos de son poids. Il était vrai que Greg n'était pas squelettique, même si un ou deux kilos de plus ne pourraient pas lui faire de mal.

Sachant qu'il allait passer un moment au chevet de Greg, Grissom avait pris dans son bureau son vieil exemplaire Penguin des Grandes Espérances. Il lut un peu plus d'une heure avant que Greg remue et soulève les paupières, cherchant à identifier son environnement.

" Je suis désolé. C'était de la folie. " murmura le jeune homme.

Grissom en resta soufflé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Plutôt un " ça a marché ? " fier et interrogatif, ou, plus neutre, demander ce qui s'était passé... Pas cette attitude inquiète et abattue, comme s'il s'attendait à se faire réprimander.

" Vous n'avez pas à être désolé, Greg. Vous avez fait ce que vous deviez. Tout le monde s'en est sorti indemne grâce à vous. "

" J'ai mis tout le monde en danger, moi en premier. "

" Non. Vous avez fait la chose la plus intelligente que vous pouviez faire. Vous avez garanti la sécurité des otages, vous nous avez permis d'entrer, et vous savez comme moi que le produit que vous avez utilisé n'est dangereux qu'au-delà de quatre heures d'exposition. Compte tenu du fait que nous allions entrer, c'était la meilleure solution. "

Greg hocha lentement la tête. Il était trop fatigué pour argumenter.

" Que s'est-il passé ? Quelle heure est-il ? "

" Bientôt 7 heures. Vous êtes arrivé ici il y a une heure et demi. "

Grissom lui raconta comment, de l'extérieur, ils avaient suivi les événements en temps réel, appris que Greg ne s'était pas fait prendre et compris que le gaz venait de lui.

" Vous avez bien fait d'inscrire la formule sur le sol. Les équipes de secours ont pu agir plus vite. "

" J'ai trouvé le plan du bâtiment dans votre bureau. Je pense que j'ai tout bouché. "

" J'ai retrouvé le plan dans votre labo, avec le matériel. L'équipe des produits toxiques va s'occuper de dégager les ouvertures. Ils ont trouvé que vous étiez doué. "

" C'est gentil. " murmura Greg presque endormi.

Une infirmière écarta le rideau et dit à Grissom que les visites étaient terminées.

" J'essaierai de repasser demain. " dit Grissom en se levant. " Reposez-vous. "

Greg ferma les yeux. Grissom sortit de l'hôpital et prit son portable.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Grissom appela Brass qui lui raconta que les services des produits toxiques avaient retiré des ouvertures quelques mètres cube de blouses déchirées, compresses stériles, gants en caoutchouc, rembourrage d'un vieux coussin, et quelques autres représentants de l'industrie textile maintenus en place par des kilomètres de ruban adhésif.

" Comment va Sanders ? "

" Il sera sur pieds dans quelques jours. Il n'est pas très sûr d'avoir bien agi. "

" J'ai une nouvelle qui lui remontera le moral. L'assurance va rembourser le matériel du labo. Ils ont admis que c'était sous leur responsabilité. Ils vont même payer le nettoyage des sols. "

" Et la chemise de Greg ? "

" Ils ne la prennent pas en charge. "

" Je m'en doutais. Je lui en offrirai une. "

" Je suis impatient de voir ça. " ricana Brass. " Je vais aller voir l'équipe de jour à l'hôpital, vous voulez venir ? "

" Ça sera un plaisir. "

" Je vous retrouve là-bas dans une demi-heure. "

Brass raccrocha. Grissom appela Nick et le mit au courant des nouveautés.

" J'allais passer chez Greg lui prendre des affaires avant de lui rendre visite. Vous voulez que je passe vous prendre ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. "

" D'accord, je vous attends ici. "

Grissom monta avec Nick à l'appartement de Greg. Un chat vint vers eux et se frotta aux jambes de Nick.

" Salut, ma belle. "

" Je ne savais pas que Greg avait un chat. " dit Grissom alors que Nick se dirigeait vers le fond de l'appartement.

" On lui a offert pour son anniversaire, l'an dernier. Vous devriez aller voir à la cuisine, elle doit avoir faim. "

Grissom suivit dans la cuisine la demoiselle écaille de tortue qui semblait avoir compris ce que Nick avait dit. Elle n'avait pas faim, ayant éventré le sac de croquettes. Il la regarda d'un air sévère et nettoya les dégâts. L'air tout sauf coupable, le chat sauta sur l'égouttoir de l'évier, posa la patte sur le robinet et miaula. Grissom écarquilla les yeux, prit un des bols posés par terre et le remplit d'eau. Le chat ronronna de contentement et se mit à boire.

Nick revint avec un sac de voyage et rit en voyant la tête que faisait Grissom.

" Est-ce que vous saviez que ce chat se sert à manger et connaît l'utilité d'un robinet ? "

Nick rit et caressa la tête du chat.

" Oui, elle est très douée. Greg lui a même appris à chercher le courrier. "

Ils partirent à l'hôpital et Nick se dirigea vers la chambre de Greg alors que Grissom retrouvait Brass. La discussion avec Ecklie et les deux membres de l'équipe de jour qui partageaient sa chambre ne leur apprit pas beaucoup plus que ce qu'avait dit celui qui s'était échappé. Trois hommes avaient fait irruption dans les bureaux, les avaient rassemblés dans la salle de repos avait du matériel pris dans le labo, avaient dit ce qu'ils voulaient puis les avaient fait se mettre au travail.

" Je ne sais pas si même vous, vous auriez pu trouver quelque chose. C'était une mort naturelle. Même pas un suicide. Toutes les preuves allaient dans ce sens, mais on ne savait pas comment leur dire. Sanders nous a simplifié les choses. "

Grissom laissa Brass parler avec Ecklie et rejoignit Greg et Nick. Les deux garçons discutaient en riant. Greg avait meilleure mine et il était assis dans son lit. Nick s'installa sur le lit pour laisser sa chaise à Grissom. Celui-ci raconta ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Greg compléta le récit. Quand les trois hommes étaient entrés, il était aux toilettes. Il avait compris ce qui se passait et s'était caché dans son casier le temps que les hommes s'écartent ; puis il avait rassemblé son matériel et créé le produit. Pendant que le mélange chauffait doucement sous la hotte hermétique, Greg était allé boucher les ouvertures et peint la composition du produit aux différentes entrées ; puis il était revenu, avait construit son distributeur de gaz et l'avait lancé le plus près possible de la salle de repos, respirant une bonne dose de produit au passage, avant de s'effondrer dans le bureau le plus proche.

" Je l'admets, vous avez pris beaucoup de risques, mais ça a fonctionné. "

Greg tourna la tête vers Nick. " Hier, il a dit un truc qui ressemblait à un compliment. "

" J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. " répondit Grissom du tac au tac. " L'assurance a refusé de rembourser votre chemise. Contrairement à tout le reste des dégâts. Je vous en offrirai une nouvelle. "

" Ne t'en fais pas, Greggo. " dit Nick en lui tapotant la main d'un air compatissant. " Je l'aiderai à choisir. "

Grissom se souvint de quelque chose.

" Nick, vous pouvez nous laisser seul une minute ? "

Nick ne discuta pas et sortit. Greg se tendit, nerveux. Grissom sourit pour le rassurer.

" Ne vous en faites pas, je ne viens pas vous faire de reproches. En fait, je pense que vous êtes prêt à entrer dans l'équipe. J'ai envoyé un courrier au chef du département. "

Le visage de Greg était illuminé de joie. Ses grands yeux brillaient. Grissom songea une fois de plus qu'il ressemblait à un enfant le matin de Noël.

" Mais il y a une question que je voudrais vous poser. Sara et Nick l'ont vu aussi quand nous vous avons trouvé. Vous êtes maigre. "

Greg réussit à soutenir son regard. " Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de manger. Vous me connaissez, je brûle les calories plus vite que je les absorbe. Je vais bien, Grissom. Je pèse 65 kilos et je mesure 1m81. Ce n'est pas un poids anormal. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, j'essaierai de prendre un peu de poids. " Greg ajouta en murmurant : " Maman poule. "

" Pardon, Greg ? "

Le jeune homme le regarda d'un air de la plus parfaite innocence.

* * *

Le même jour, Greg fêta ses 28 ans et son entrée dans l'équipe. Grissom lui offrit la chemise qu'il avait trouvée avec Nick et Warrick : un polo noir avec de fines bandes jaune et vert fluo sans les épaules, le col, le bout des manches et le long des côtés. La coupe en était assez différente des siens pour que Greg ne donne pas l'impression de vouloir imiter son patron. Greg adora la chemise. L'histoire de la prise d'otage et du gaz ne l'avait pas fait fuir le labo, mais il y passait moins de temps. Il était doué, consciencieux, et apprenait vite. Grissom était content de son choix. Evidemment, il n'avait pour ainsi dire aucune chance de trouver jamais un technicien aussi doué que Greg, et le département n'avait pas le budget pour en engager un deuxième, ce qui aurait pourtant été un bon moyen de régler le problème, mais c'était ainsi. Le monde n'était pas parfait.

Après avoir perdu coups sur coup deux preuves importantes et agressé J.J., la tarentule de Grissom, lorsqu'elle s'était échappée, Hodges fut mis à la porte. Le coup de grâce fut la fois où il avait tellement traîné à examiner les indices que leur principal suspect avait du être relâché, sa garde à vue terminée. D'autres preuves avaient heureusement permis de le reprendre – d'autant plus heureusement qu'il était coupable – mais Brass avait vu rouge et escorté Hodges dehors à coups de pied au cul, suivi par les deux tiers des personnes présentes dans le bâtiment. Après quoi, des sélections avaient été lancées. Grissom et Catherine – et Greg qui voulait avoir son mot à dire – choisirent une technicienne de la police de Dallas qui avait été amenée à déménager à Las Vegas. Ses précédents employeurs n'en disaient que du bien. Elle était mariée à un professeur d'anglais, ils avaient deux enfants un peu plus jeunes que Lindsay, et elle aimait la musique classique.

" Quelque chose me dit que l'ambiance musicale de ce bureau va beaucoup changer. "

" En mieux. " murmura Grissom.

Greg fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

Le choix de Lou Ann s'avéra un bon choix. Elle était douée, méticuleuse, aimait son travail, et tous savaient pouvoir compter sur elle. D'un caractère agréable, elle s'entendait bien avec le reste de l'équipe et les autres techniciens. Par ailleurs, elle avait assez de cran pour remettre Ecklie à sa place quand il voulait la faire travailler alors que ses techniciens à lui étaient disponibles.

Un jour, une enveloppe arriva pour le " chef de la police scientifique de Las Vegas ", sans plus de précisions. Ecklie et Grissom y trouvèrent une lettre d'excuses signée par les trois preneurs d'otages, ainsi que la veuve du mort.

FIN

* * *

A/N : il est près de une heure du matin...

" Dodo " (le seul titre qui me soit venu à l'esprit) est l'exemple typique d'une histoire que j'avais conçue, à l'origine, beaucoup plus courte. Et comme d'habitude, je me suis laissée emporter.

Pour les reviews, merci de faire login ou de m'indiquer votre adresse email, que je puisse vous répondre – puisqu'on a pas le droit, paraît-il, de consacrer un chapitre à juste des réponses aux reviews.

Pour ceux qui veulent juger de mon intoxication aux beaux mecs des séries télé, les enfants de Lou Ann, la nouvelle technicienne, s'appellent Corin et Jonas. Hum. A ma décharge, je regardais SG en écrivant cette partie du texte. Ils ont 7 et 5 ans.

Dernière note : désolée s'il reste des fautes de frappe. Même en ne corrigeant pas à 1 heure du matin un texte tapé entre 21h et minuit et demi, j'en laisse. Alors là...


End file.
